1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to clotheslines and, more particularly, to ceiling-mounted retractable clothes drying racks.
There is clearly a need for a clothes drying rack that can be used indoors that does not take up valuable living space when it is not needed. Ideally it should retract overhead and can be installed in laundry rooms, possibly directly over the washing machine and clothes dryer.
It should be easy to use and easy to install being readily mountable to overhead ceiling joists or roof trusses. It should be inexpensive to manufacture and reliable to use. It should be attractive in appearance as well.
It should also lend itself to current manufacturing processes and, accordingly, be manufacturable from various materials including plastics. Ideally it should provide an attachment plane that permits the attachment of various size and shape racks thereto.
Clearly, such an apparatus is a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clotheslines and racks are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 23,460 to Fletcher, Apr. 5, 1859;
U.S. Pat. No. 968,240 to Gale, Aug. 23, 1910;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,516,091 to Gordon, Nov. 18, 1924;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,803 to Curtenius, Mar. 2, 1943;
U.S. Pat. No. D113,517 to Mendle, Feb. 28, 1939;
U.S. Pat. No. D136,003 to Aaronson, Jul. 20, 1943; and
U.S. Pat. No. D255,315 to Koshiyama, Jun. 10, 1980.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.